Between The Past and The Present
by Mephileshomer
Summary: When a young teenage boy, named Adam is transported back in time to the professors era he's unaware of problems teenagers face in the past. Adam makes great friends with Layton's young students including Flora and Luke but unfortunately makes a fantastic impact that one of Layton's new students starts to fancy him.Small chapters at start. Rated M please r r
1. Meeting the gang and gaining a wack

**Between Past and present**

**Adam was overcome with exhaustion so he decided to sleep for a while so that he could wake up early for tomorrow. However a weird feeling came over him and he clutched his head quickly, he felt giddy and collapsed on the floor moving like he was in a seizure shrieking in his mind "What is going on with my body?" No sooner after he thought this then he was unconscious. He wouldn't even dream of what adventure would await him.**

**40 years earlier...**

**Luke Triton was striding down the street to get to the university that his personal friend and mentor worked at. However the door was slammed open and a very angry Rosetta stormed out growling very horrid words the poor boy wouldn't hear until he was sixteen! Soon after that unpleasant business was completed, Luke walked into the professor's room in the university where a very angry professor Layton was "Erm professor?" he questioned "what was up with Ms Stone back there?" The professor replied rather wearily "she tried to make a move on me again Luke!" Luke sighed and said "why in the name of puzzles doesn't she ever give up?" The professor laughed at that and replied "No idea my boy!"**

**As soon as he said that a small quake started with a very terrified Luke leaping into the arms of a very shocked professor the quake soon stopped after a couple of minutes followed by a shriek of "Ouch!". "Professor what was that?" Luke asked to which a horrified professor who looked out of the window replied "Luke follow me quickly!" and ran fast as he could down the stairs with a very confused Luke following behind. Hershel stopped at the door to his horror that a injured young man with dirty blonde hair like Luke's and wearing a white shirt and black trousers was crawling out of a very large hole mumbling "That's the last time I go to bed early!" the boy immediately looked up and saw a very bemused professor asking if he was alright.**

"**Yes I'm fine thanks for asking!" He replied wringing his hands to make sure that he could get some blood into them. Luke then asked "who are you?" to which a very friendly reply came back "my name is Adam my friend thank you for asking, now what's yours?" "Luke Triton and this here is Professor Hershel Layton" a very proud Luke replied. Adam smiled "I have heard many things about you Professor, but first I was wondering if you could help me get inside and get some new clothes out for me as I have a feeling that I am not presentable to you at the moment!" The professor smiled and said "of course Adam come with me." Hershel helped Adam down the street by placing his arm across his shoulders with blood leaking out of his leg. **

**As soon as they got home Flora was waiting for them and asked them what took so long followed by a gasp of shock as she saw Adam being helped along by Hershel. "Flora run hot water quickly, our new friend needs some help!" the professor yelled ,Flora ran back inside and completed the task set for her by her guardian and watched as Hershel and Luke helped a limping Adam upstairs. As soon as they got to the bathroom Luke asked if Adam needed help to which Adam replied "No thank you Luke I'm fine but thanks for asking!" Luke smiled and went downstairs while Hershel gave Adam clothes about his size which included a black shirt and some brown trousers. **

**The professor waited for an hour to see if Adam came out to which in his astonishment he did, with his hair washed and cleaned up by himself. Adam smiled "thank you for the clothes Hershel they fit perfectly!" he said. Hershel laughed and said "Well at least you look presentable to Flora!" Adam laughed too "Indeed!" Flora ran all the way up the stairs and saw the two older men laughing she then rushed towards the professor and asked "Professor who is this?" "I will answer that question, my name is Adam and you must be Flora, thank you for running me hot water it cleaned me right up" Adam said smiling down at her Flora. Flora nodded her head happily with her doe eyes lit up. At once Luke shouted up "Professor ,Ms Stone is coming towards the house" Hershel panicked "DOESN'T THAT WOMAN GIVE UP?" He frantically yelled. Adam however did not panic and told the professor to stay in his bedroom and not make a sound and told Flora to go downstairs with Luke and keep her out as long as possible.**

**Adam meanwhile knew Rosetta would not give up easily getting to the professor, so Adam decided that he should stay up there. And watched as a furious Student rushed up the stairs towards him "Out of the way" she snarled Adam narrowed his eyes and snarled back "Not a chance!" punctuating every word. Flora and Luke watched timidly as Adam stood up to Rosetta "Hershel is not here so back off!" he growled "Fine" she snarled at Adam but before she left slapped him across the face and pushed him down the stairs. "Hope you aren't alright JERK!" she yelled as she crossed over Adam's injured body and with a slam of the door left the household.**

**Luke and Flora ran to the assistance of their new friend who held his cheek and left arm snarling "rghh I now REALLY hate that stupid woman!" Luke realised Adam was alright but still helped him onto the sofa "Will you be alright?" Flora asked upset. Adam looked up at her and smirked "I will be fine Flora!" Flora smiled at that and wrapped Adam's left arm in a bandage. The professor came downstairs and told Luke and Flora to have their lunch. Layton stayed behind and told Adam "you were very brave standing up to a love struck Rosetta, not many people have done that!" Adam laughed "Last time too due to her having a good hand that slaps hard!" **

"**I know I heard it from my bedroom. But are you ok Adam?" he questioned they teenager "Yes a few bumps and bruises but I'll be fine Professor." At once a knock came to the door so Luke answered it only to close it quickly "PROFESSER IT'S BELLE!" Hershel and Adam's eyes widened and both said "Say you're not interested in her!" "Alright" and after 10 seconds of silence Luke reappeared with a sad look "She wouldn't listen but she's gone now!" Adam relaxed in the sofa and rested for a while. Meanwhile the Professor, Luke and Flora let Adam rest.**

**While Adam was resting Belle visted again looking her "Flukey" Adam heard a growl of "I DON'T LOVE YOU BELLE!" coming from Luke and slammed the door in front of Belle's face. Luke walked into the room Adam was resting in and asked "I hope you didn't hear that Adam did you?" Adam just grinned "Your secrets are safe with me Luke otherwise i would have told Flora by now wouldn't I?" Luke beamed down at Adam "Thanks Adam!" "Anytime my young friend!" Adam yawned and fell asleap. **


	2. Meeting Clive and Liking Lily

**Between Past and Present**

**Meeting Clive and liking Lily**

**OK SO MAYBE I THINKS I GOT THE TITLE WRONG SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN PROFESSER LAYTON BUT ONLY MY OOC's ADAM, LILY and PETE.**

**Soon after the fiasco with being pushed down the stairs by an angry student Adam was asked by the professor what year he came from to which he replied "2012" Adam smiled at the professor who gasped "You can't be from the future can you? Because I have met a boy who claimed he was the future version of Luke only he tried to destroy the whole of London!" Adam opened his mouth to speak "Unlike him I am from the future and you are still alive Hershel along with Flora and Luke, you haven't left yet!" **

**Luke, who entered the room with Flora, smiled "I think that we can successfully say that we entirely trust you Adam, because after all you protected the Professor from Rosetta!" Flora asked Adam if he had gotten over his wounds to which Adam reply was yes. "One question though Layton who was this boy who tried to take on London and destroy it?" Soon later Adam was taken down to Scotland Yard where he walked with Layton towards a cell which was covered in darkness. "Clive? Are you there?", a saddened reply came from the other side of the cell "Professor is that you?" "Yes Clive it's me and a friend, Adam who comes from the future, unlike you." Clive walked to his cell door and Adam noted his appearance it appeared that Clive had been treated roughly due to his dirty blonde hair having become dirty as well as his face being plastered with blood. **

"**Oh Clive what happened?" Professor Layton sighed with shock; Clive answered back "An accident involving a huge iron bar smacking into the right side of my head by a fellow criminal just because I told him to piss off meant he had to hurt me somehow!" Adam stunned at this asked "When will you be getting out Clive?" "Yes I will be soon sorry didn't notice you there what's your name" the young criminal asked politely "My name is Adam, Clive trust me you will become a better person i know it... In the future anyway!" Adam replied with a kindness to Clive that Clive could happily get along with.**

**"So you are from the actual future, Adam? If so can you tell me if London has forgiven me for what i've done" Clive questioned Adam, Adam smiled "They have gladly forgiven you because they found out that in the future your parents were killed by that accident with the time machine because of Bill and Dimitri!" Clive's face relaxed "They forgive me, thats all that matters!" he sighed with relief "Adam how do you know all of this?" the professor questioned him Adam paused and told them "The newspapers, the internet and computers have all evolved in the future!" Soon after Adamn had finished the sentance Clive noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Professor, forgive me if I'm wrong but there seems to be a young student walking past the gates of the jail!" Adam's face paled "Has she got a cold haughty look about her?" "Yep" Clive announced Adam and Layton at the same time said "Goodbye Clive" and ran off leaving a laughing Clive thinking what would happen next if the two ran into the student. 20 seconds later he laughed with glee as he noticed Hershel running as fast as he could away from Scotland Yard with a frightened Adam following, right behind them was a very ANGRY Rosetta shrieking out loud when the two drove off in the Laytonmobile "YOU...COME BACK HERE!" Rosetta stormed over to her car and started the ngine and soon managed to catch up with the two.**

**Adam shouted in the Laytonmobile "Must go faster must go faster!" as he noticed that Rosetta was in her car now and attmpting to barge them off the road. "This is why professor we don't have many woman drivers on the flipping road!" Adam laughed while Rosetta rammed her car into the side Adam was sitting in. The professor just laughed "Yes Adam i think your point is she is clearly a bad driver!" while turning off the road to the countryside. Rosetta however did not turn in time and drove the wrong way onto the highway where she soon lost sight of them. Adam however was shaking with shock "Never again!" he stuttered as the professor stopped the car at the hosue. **

**When Adam and Hershel rushed into the safety of Hershel's house Adam was surprised to find a young girl with black hair and soft green eyes looking straight at him. For about 10 seconds Adam stood in an awkward silence taking in the sight of the girl " Hello" Adam said, to which the girls reply while blushing said hello back. Adam noticing that he was staring, paled and ran upstairs as fast as he could. "Luke!"Adam shouted upstairs when he reached his guest room "If you are asking for the identity of the young girl downstairs her name is Lily, and she is being taught by the professor like me and Flora!" he shouted back at Adam. Adam palm faced and relaxed "So she is not looking at me for nothing then?" Luke gulped hard and so loud that Adam heard "Luke I don't like the sound of that gulp!" Adam said "What's up?" Luke crept out of his room and ran into Adam's "Ah...yes about that... Lily told me that she only looks at the person who she really likes when she's blushing!" **

**Adam pulled Luke by his shirt over towards him where they stood part by a meter " Listen here Luke it is not my chosen path to become this girl's boyfriend my chosen path is to... I DONT KNOW" Luke smiled gleefully "Oh so you like her then Adam... I thought that you would like her!" Adam twitched for a moment and sighed "Luke..." he let go of Luke's shirt "Listen to me for a moment it just wouldn't work Lily down there is living in the past like you...but I come from the future!" Adam sighed. Unfortunately Flora barged into Adam's room and shouted "ADAM THAT GIRL IS THE SAME AGE AS YOU SO WHY CAN'T YOU MAN UP LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME WHEN THE PROFESSOR WAS IN DANGER AND FLIPPING ASK HER OUT!" Adam had given up the fight as he knew that he had been beaten by Flora. **

**"Flora didn't the professor ever teach you to have some manners!" Adam grimaced at her for shouting at him, Flora soon afterwards announced her apolgy but then told him a very important thing that her father,Augustus Reinhold taught her before his death, "Once a crush forever a loved one." Adam smiled at that and thanked Flora for her advise and hugged her. "Luke,Flora! Lunch!" a young angellic voice called out, it turned out it was Lily and so Adam followed the two teenagers downnstairs to have his lunch as well. **

**Adam and Lily met then downstairs later, however they did not talk to one another at lunch, Belle visited as well but was turned away from the household by Flora who exchanged swear word at the door. Adam covered Luke's ears, Luke however was trying to make Adam let go but after 14 minutes of swearing the girls gave in and went their seperate ways. Flora broke into tears afterwards so Luke and Lily ran over to comfort her. "Professor, you know Lily do you think that she would mind if i had a crush on her?" Layton just drank his tea and smiled at Adam across the table "Adam my boy it is natural to have a crush at 16" Later Adam went upstairs to help Luke with his puzzle work Lily asked Hershel a question "Professor, who is that boy who ran in with you earlier into the house? Please tell!" Layton smiled "His name is Adam,he is the same age as you Lily and very protective of us!" Lily blushed "Do you think it would be possible to ask him out?" The professor nearly spat out his tea "LILY! he is from the future,the year of 2012 to be exact you can't think of doing this it would ruin the space time continum!" Adam shouted down as he had heard the conversation "Which have repeatedly broken for the last month so far!" **

**Lily just smiled "He seems nice though professor." The professor seemed to be in a state of shock "He is from the future though Lily!" he murmered. Lily just grinned she had used her lady card on Layton and so Hershel knew that there was no backing out of this one " Wait one day ok Lily and then ask him alright?" Lily beamed with happiness "Ok professor!" Adam walked downstairs and met Lily who was on the way up they both said "hi" again at the same time and both blushed this time with that Adam ran downstairs and LIly ran upstairs. ****As soon as this happned Lily talked with Flora and Luke about Adam "Guys i have a problem! The thing is i kind of fancy the new boy Adam. "**

**Adam however was hearing the conversation at the the door stumbled away and walked into his room where he began to rest in his room for a while as well as think about things that were going well so far in this world apart from this "This was the last thing that i wanted, I like Lily and Lily likes me but this isn't my home!" Luke and Flora entered an hour later Adam smiled "What is it guys?" Adam questioned Flora asked Adam "Have you asked her out yet Adam?" Adam said "Not yet Flora however i will do soon!" "Finally I thought you two would have made a preferable couple because she likes you too Adam!" Flora smiled as well as Luke. "Thanks guys!" Adam grinned.**

**Luke and Flora left the room as soon as the professor called them down for their supper "Adam are you coming?" to which Adam answered back "Alright" Layton paused for a second and shouted up "Oh yeah and Lily is staying over tonight as it is too late for her to walk back!" Adam snapped his head up and thought in his mind for a moment "OH BUGGER" Adam thought as he walked down the stairs. After the clock struck 10 Adam walked up to his room and was about to leap into his bed when he gained a shock that Lily was already in the bed before him. She woke up and questioned "You're Adam aren't you" Adam smiled down at Lily and smirked "Correct , I take it you are learning from the professor about his adventures?"**

**Lily's eyes lit up like the moon "uh huh" Lily answered "Adam you look tired do you want me to move out of the bed?" Adam felt no evil in his heart to do so as he liked Lily already that he didn't want her to get out of the bed. "No Lily don't I'll sleep on the floor." Adam yawned. "Adam please you don't need to do that" she moved over to the other side of the bed and made room for Adam who leapt in the bed beside Lily. Adam noticed Lily had already fallen asleep , and kissed her forehead saying "Goodnight Lily" Adam smiled and fell asleep too. Lily however was just feigning sleep so she could see how much Adam liked her she turned over looking at him with her eyes full of love for this boy "Goodnight...Adam." and kissed him softly on the lips before snuggling into him.**

**The professor however noticed the brief kiss that Lily gave Adam and began to smile oh how he would tease Adam when he got up,Adam would be blushing about this for the next month!**


	3. Lily's Question and Adam's Darker side

**Between past and Present **

**Lily's question and Adam's darker side**

**Adam woke up the next morning with a yawn, and discovered Lily next to him. Adam didn't shriek out he just smiled and went out of the bed revealing that he wasn't bothered by Lily and him becoming "Bed buddies" in his father's case. Adam walked downstairs where a crossed armed Layton was waiting with a smile on his face "Did my eyes deceive me or did I see Lily kissing you on the lips as I peaked in on you two?" Adam paled and asked "She really did that?... Erm I'm sorry professor ..." The professor just laughed "No my boy I completely understand you sleeping with her last night!" Adam spoke in a furious voice "I did not sleep with Lily she just felt sorry for me sleeping on the floor and allowed me into the bed!" **

**Hershel laughed again "Adam surely you enjoyed it?" "PROFESSOR!" Adam shouted waking up Lily who came downstairs to see what all the trouble was about when she saw Adam in the doorway about to explode like a volcano Layton noticed that Flora and Luke came down as well to witness Adam's true anger that was raging through him like blood. Lily just came up behind and kissed him on the cheek "Morning Adam" she said before walking into the kitchen Adam blushed at that and followed her hearing a gleeful outburst of laughter from Layton and the crew.**

"**Lily I hope this doesn't upset you in any way but did you kiss me on the lips last night?" She turned around and blushed at Adam's question, she then started crying "Adam I'm sorry" she wept with tears pouring out running into Adam's black shirt and sobbing. Adam looked down at her and just smiled "Hey hey its ok Lily I'm not upset or anything because I just want to ask you whether you would consider going out with me today!" Lily looked up at Adam with tearful eyes and asked "Really?" Adam nodded "Ok then" she cleared her face up with her handkerchief. Two hours later Adam and Lily went into the city to go on a date with one another holding hands.**

**Adam was in deep think "I know that I have friends here but do I want to stay or not?" to which his answer was Lily kissed him "Adam don't leave me" Adam just smiled down at his girlfriend and told her "Lily I will never ever leave you upset. You understand me I will stay with you." Just then an angry boy appeared causing Lily to squeak and hide behind Adam. "Lily you have to come back to the mansion I have just about had enough of trailing you around so let's go!" he shouted at her as she hid behind Adam. Adam enraged at this said "Don't speak to her like that you little bastard" the boy immediately walked over to Adam and told him "MY name is Pete. Lily is my girlfriend so hand her over or experience a world of pain." Adam couldn't believe his ears "Leave Lily alone Pete I'm her boyfriend now!" Adam growled. Pete could hardly believe his ears and punched Adam in the face drawing blood from his nose "SHES COMING WITH ME "Pete yelled with anger.**

**But now Adam had just about had had enough of this boy and revealed his true anger returning a punch to Pete. A second later Pete heard and crunch and shrieked with pain. With an angry shout Adam cried out "I HAD IT WITH YOU YOU LITTLE GIT!" Lily could only watch as Pete and Adam fought ducking each other's punches and continually drawing blood with other methods of attacks. "Guys please stop" she shrieked with agony she ran over to Pete only for her to punch her in the mouth "YOU KEEP OUTTA THIS" Pete screamed at her. Noticing Lily was bleeding from her mouth Adam went into a bloodlust and leapt at Pete punching him in the mouth, the stomach and both eyes. When he had finished Adam told him words that told Pete that Adam was the most dominate in the fight "The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away. So therefore you little git STAY AWAY FROM HER." Adam said sternly as Pete was whimpering on the ground before Pete got up and ran off. Adam cleaned himself off from the dirt and went over to help Lily up "Are you alright Lily?" she just smiled at Adam "I'm in a finer state then you Adam thanks " Adam felt blood coming from his nose and smiled "Maybe we should get back to the professor." Lily almost cried "Jesus, Adam don't do that again please I was scared for your life." Adam smiled "OK" he said and so the two walked back.**

**Emmy walked into the house just when Adam got back and so Adam was introduced to another friend of Layton's who told him she had a crush on the professor Adam just smiled and said go ahead. Adam was in the bathroom cleaning up from all his earlier wounds from the fight with Pete then a knock at the door occurred causing Adam to shout "It's open!" Lily came in and locked the door with the key to the bathroom and hiding it as well. "Adam are you alright now "Adam just smiled "Lily what are you doing up here? " As he grinned sheepishly "Emmy came over and started chatting to the professor and kissed him and Luke and Flora just started kissing each other downstairs! So I decided to talk to my boyfriend!" "Nah that's not a shock to me Lily I knew that Emmy would surely have a crush on Layton, and Flora and Luke well let's just say that they are a cute couple" Adam replied. **

**Lily got closer to Adam and hugged him tightly, so much that Adam had to ask a question "Lily why do you love me?" "Because Adam, I know that you are from the future, the professor said so and I love you!" she said while snuggling into him. Adam then went to the door when all of a sudden Lily showed him the key to the door "Looking for this?" she questioned with a grin. She then started to move closer to Adam and said to him in a quiet voice " I want you to sleep with me" Adam had a shocked face and quietly mumbled to himself for a bit while walking around the bathroom. "Adam here's the key answer the question later!" she giggled handing over the key to the bewildered Adam who stumbled out with relief.**

**As soon as Lily left, Hershel and Emmy came up the stairs where they found Adam in a predicament "Hey Adam, what's wrong?" Emmy questioned. Adam's reply was "Lily has just asked me to sleep with her!" To which Emmy was shocked as well as Hershel "If I deny her then I will surely break her heart!" Hershel bent down to Adam's level and said "Adam do you love Lily?" "Yes" replied Adam. "Well then there's your answer then, she's sixteen like you Adam she doesn't want to have sex" Layton smiled "Until she's 18 and her hormone levels have reached overload" Adam grimly said as he left the two alone.**

**Adam then heard a cry from Lily downstairs followed by a "BE QUIET LILY YOU ARE COMING HOME NOW!" Adam found anger again and saw Lily being dragged over to the door where a horrified Luke who was suffering an injury to his left arm Flora who comforted Luke was crying. Adam shrieked "PETE DAMN YOU LET LILY GO OR DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A BLACKEYE AGAIN!" Adam ran down to the bottom of the landing a where a crying injured Lily was in the grip of the fair haired Pete who took too late to react as Adam thrust his left arm into Pete's head knocking him outside without Lily where he ran off with an angry Adam chasing him off the ground of Layton's house.**

"**IF YOU EVER COME BACK I WILL F£$^NG KILL YOU!" Adam shouted at Pete as he ran off. Lily came up to Adam and calmed him down "Adam it's alright now I'm safe" Lily's voice was soothing and immediately Adams rage left him and went back in where he helped Luke upstairs to where a angry professor was waiting "ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BOY?" he shouted, but calmed down when Adam told him about Pete. "I see now well Adam don't try and do that again Pete might have killed you!" Emmy softly said to the young man. "Professor, Emmy can you turn away for a minute?" Adam questioned when the two adult's backs were turned Adam said "Lily yes i will" **

**Lily just smiled and pushed Adam into their room where she pushed Adam onto the bed where she passionately kissed him on the mouth "Adam I love you" she gasped Adam just smiled and said I love you too Lily!" 3 hours afterwards Lily was asleep and Adam just viewed her sleeping on his chest "Lily I'm not leaving I will not leave until you are gone forever!" he whispered in her ear while saying goodnight to his beloved girlfriend. Lily smiled in her sleep and snuggled harder into Adam's chest Adam kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.**


	4. Revenge and Love

**Between Past and Present**

**Luke's problems with girls, Revenge at last and finally loved**

**Adam woke up the next morning after Lily, he had noticed a note beside him reading "Gone downstairs to make breakfast back up with the food soon xx" Adam just scratched his head and thought "Now I'm very happy. Wait a moment didn't I kiss Lily on the lips last night? Oh God I did so therefore... I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE FROM THE PAST FOR THE FIRST TIME TAKE THAT LAWS OF TIME AND SPACE THAT HAVE REPETEDLY BROKEN." Lily came back up and smiled "I know you like breakfast in bed Adam as the professor told me so!" Lily said as she placed the tray beside him on the desk and leapt on top of him.**

**Lily then said "You had trouble sleeping last night you were moaning about us having sex and you didn't want it" Adam snapped his head up with a look of shock on his face "I actually said that?" "Yep" Lily replied with a grin. Adam sighed and said "Lily it was just a dream but when I'm 18 in this universe I want to have sex with you...just not now as I would be repeatedly killed by Luke and Hershel!" Lily laughed "Hershel has gone out for a while with Emmy so that just leaves you, me, Flora and..." "MORNING" Luke said out loud into Adam's bedroom and ran downstairs to escape Adam. Adam completed Lily's sentence "And the annoyance!"**

"**Lily, Adam are you coming down?" shouted Flora. Adam replied "We are having breakfast up here Flora but thanks for asking!" Lily's face paled so Adam asked what was wrong and discovered her pointing to the bottom of the bed where Adam discovered a note form Pete "Leave Lily alone Adam!" Adam rose up in anger and stuttered "T-that little git!" Lily however managed to calm him down and make him forget about it telling him to eat! Whilst eating his breakfast Adam spotted a familiar boy entering the professors garden Adam just smiled "Watch this Lily!" Lily watched as Adam picked up a rock and hurled it at the boy striking his head "GET OUT"!" Adam shrieked at Pete who decided to make a runner.**

**Soon after they had breakfast in their room Adam and Lily trod downstairs where they saw a scared Luke ran up to Adam saying that he has a problem. Adam just smiled and asked "Luke my boy you can't have a problem you have Flora as a girlfriend" Luke narrowed his eyes at Adam, causing Adam to laugh "I was joking Luke now come with me and tell me of your problems""Well it's like this Adam, I want to go out with Flora but when I try to ask her I get so flustered that I can't talk to her!" Adam just smiled; Luke was becoming a man at last. "Luke when I first asked out Lily I just let the words flow out of my mouth! " **

**Adam indicated Lily smiling at Adam with her emerald eyes shining. Luke immediately thought for 5 seconds about this and hugged Adam, who gasped for air even though Luke was 12 years of age he was quite strong "Thanks Adam!" he cried when he ran off. Lily walked up to Adam and kissed him on the lips and ruffled his hair saying "You are a genius Adam!" Adam just smiled and said "Nothing to it really!" Later after Flora and Luke had their breakfast downstairs Adam smiled "Flora Luke has something to say don't you?" "OH…err Flora I thought since that we only kissed yesterday and would you like to go out with me?" Flora thought for a moment "Ok but only if you catch me!" she giggled, whilst running off. Luke just grinned and laughed "Wait till I find you Flora I will be the best boyfriend ever!" **

**When Emmy and Hershel got back Emmy smiled seeing that Adam and Lily were on the settee asleep. "Awww look at those two love bugs, Adam must really love her!" Adam woke up immediately after Emmy said that with a shock and said "I heard that Emmy! But you're right I do!" Emmy jumped with shock after noticing Adam's voice from behind the settee but soon recovered "Adam were sorry that you woke up!" Adam raised an eyebrow causing Emmy to speak up "Really we are but I'm afraid we have got some bad news" Adam's face changed into shock "What is it?" Emmy broke into tears whilst sobbing into Hershel's shoulder, Hershel spoke up. **

"**Lily's parents have been murdered, I'm sorry for the shock Adam! "Adam's eyes opened wide like plates "But…..how?" "We found the house they lived in burned to the ground with their bodies outside beaten and burned!" Hershel said with a sad look on his face. "What…. Holy S%£$"Adam gasped with horror and woke Lily up and told her of the news, when he finished she cried her eyes out with Adam soothing her "Adam me and Hershel also found this note left by the bodies of the Lily's mother and father! "Emmy placed the note in Adam's hand Adam read it out loud, "Hope you enjoy barbeques! , from Pete" It was obviously from Pete, since it was his handwriting at the bottom and scrunched it up Adam stood up and felt his hand ball up into a fist and snarled angrily "SO THAT LITTLE SONOFABITCH HAS DECLARED OPEN WARFARE UPON ME EH? WELL HE WILL SOON GET THE BEATING OF HIS LIFE WHEN I FIND HIM!" **

**Hershel drove Adam to Scotland Yard to meet with inspector Chelmey and told them about Lily's parent's deaths. Chelmey collapsed into his chair silently and silently said "No" over and over again. Finally he stood up and growled "Hershel I will help you get revenge!" "Actually it's me who wants revenge for their deaths sir!" Adam chirped up Chelmey smiled at Adam "Alright then Adam I will help you!" Adam said "What can we use from the forbidden room?" Chelmey grinned and said "Take your pick!" Eventually Adam picked up bombs that could be used to flatten a household "I'll take this inspector!" Chelmey took a look and agreed "Good choice!" as Adam placed himself into Laytonmobile and gave thumbs up at the inspector; the inspector returned it as the car drove off.**

**Two hours later Adam was sitting inside the sidecar of the motorcycle that Emmy had with a very large amount of explosions borrowed from Inspector Chelmey "Lucky for us that Chelmey was a good friend of Lily's mum and dad so he would help get revenge upon that bastard!"When Adam got to Pete's house Adam kindly knocked on the door, Pete answered it and Adam greeted with a "HELLO YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" shriek from Adam as he punched Pete in the face. Adam also noticed that a torch was standing on one of the walls and threw it at him Pete dodged it causing the rug that the torch landed on to catch on fire.**

**(YOU MAY WANT TO PLAY TO DIE FOR (LION KING) ON YOUTUBE FOR THIS SEQUENCE)**

**Adam and Pete were still fighting each other while the fire burned fiercely in the room that they stood in. They managed to catch a whiff of the smoke and fire that was coming from the room and saw the fire. "Jesus" they both said in shock, Pete pushed Adam towards the flames. Adam teetered on the floor where the flames were now beginning to spread out among the house but Adam pushed himself back up and followed Pete up the stairs of his house while grabbing a red hot poker from the downstairs fireplace. Adam snarled "You're not leaving this house alive you bastard!" as Adam chased Pete all the way up the stairs into the loft; however the fire was catching up fast to both of them!**

**Emmy noticed the flames coming out of the household and took out her phone and called Hershel who shouted over the phone "Hold on!" Sooner or later Luke, Layton, Flora and Lily appeared at the scene. Lily shrieked "Adam NO!" while running towards the mansion. Flora and Luke however managed to hold Lily back and said "Lily, Adam will be fine he will be ok!" Lily was sobbing and Luke was trying to comfort her, whilst Emmy, Flora and Hershel were just watching the sight of the fire spreading to the upper levels of the mansion. Sooner or later they heard a scream of pain coming from inside the house Layton made a run for the house but the intense flames drove him back away from the burning building!**

**Adam meanwhile was not Ok; Pete had got hold of an old fencing sword and started jabbing and slashing at Adam. Adam smiled "Finally a good match!" he said to Pete and charged with the poker slamming it into Pete's left arm causing him to scream as the red hot poker hit his arm. Pete lashed out at Adam drawing blood with the fencing sword on Adam's cheek causing Adam to roar in agony. Adam grew angry at that point and jabbed the poker to where Pete was standing only to discover that Pete climbed up a ladder that led to the roof "Running to the roof won't save you now you Bastard!" Adam shouted above the flames whilst climbing up the ladder.**

**Adam soon found Pete hiding behind the chimney and smiled cruelly "Don't try and hide from me!" he screamed at Pete slamming the poker in the side of the chimney. Pete gave a yelp of surprise and ran along to the left side of the roof with Adam trailing behind Pete then turned around and started swinging the fencing sword whilst Adam swung the poker "As soon as I have finished you off Pete I will make sure to dance on your grave!" Adam snarled. Pete replied "Not if I dance on yours!" Adam grinned "Well let's see who fate chooses then!" **

**Soon afterwards Lily and Flora noticed the two teenagers on top of the roof "There they are!" they shouted together. Luke was in shock as well as Layton, Emmy just watched with horror as the two boys struck each other with their weapons but not actually touching each others bodies. Adam however managed to trip up Pete, who unfortunately grabbed Adam's leg and pulled him down as well! "HOLD ON ADAM!" shrieked Lily through her tears. Adam shouted down "What do you think I'm trying to do Lily?" Pete carried on the attack as Adam shimmied down the left side of the drain pipe that ran along the house. Unluckily Pete smacked Adam's left hand with the fencing sword causing him to hold on with one hand, Adam beat back Pete when he smacked his leg with the poker and so Pete held onto the drainpipe with both hands. **

**The two teens however did not notice now that the fire was spreading out on the lawn itself where they were about to fall! When Pete was about to deliver a blow again to Adam, unfortunately at that critical moment he lost his grip with his left arm due to the pain Adam had given him earlier and started to hold on with his right hand Adam shimmied along to where Pete's hand was and gave a disappointed look to Pete "Please help me!" Pete screamed above the flames Adam just smiled evilly and said "Say hello to Satan for me Pete" Adam screamed with anger and slammed his poker on top of Pete's hand, Pete screamed and started to fall into the flames. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Adam cried out as he noticed Pete fall into the flames, with a shout of anger Pete was lost within the flames! **

**But soon the drainpipe started to break and drop water that had collected earlier into the flames cooling the flames and making it go out. Adam noticed that the flames had gone out now and dropped himself to the ground where he noticed the burned body of what used to Pete. "What do you know I will be dancing on your grave!" Adam snarled at the lifeless body. Adam kicked it twice and slammed the poker through Pete's chest making sure that he was dead "Hope you enjoyed your surprise it was TO DIE FOR Adam growled. **

**(Stop playing to die for Lion king here)**

**Adam walked towards the friends who were all prepared if Pete came out, but to their shock Adam came out of the smoke whilst whistling indestructible by disturbed The gang were shocked that a teenager had survived a fire like that and so they ran towards him as they had been worried about him so much "Adam, don't and I repeat don't try that again you could have been killed!" Lily shouted through tears into his shirt "Relax guys well at least we don't need these Bombs anymore otherwise I would have used them already on this idiot's house! But let's just go home besides I want to rest now "Lily just hugged him tighter and said "Never do that again!" The professor ruffled Adam's hair while Luke and Flora hugged him tight. **

**3 hours later after explaining to Chelmey about the murder and who did it as well as the death of Pete Chelmey just smiled "It doesn't matter Layton, at least Pete got what was coming to him in the end!" When the gang managed to get in the Laytonmobile from Scotland Yard Luke was up at the front with Hershel while Flora, Adam and Lily were in the back seats, with Emmy following on her bike. When they stopped Flora quietly said "Awww look at those two!" Emmy looked into the car and saw Adam asleep with Lily asleep on his shoulder after the two woke up Adam wanted to be alone with Lily for a while so he took her upstairs however Emmy followed them just to see what they were doing.**

**Adam turned around to Lily and kissed her on the lips, Lily returned the kiss, while Adam took off his shirt. Emmy laughed quietly while watching, Adam was becoming to be a man. Lily took off her shirt revealing her bra while Adam pulled down his trousers. Emmy turned away, blushing at this walked down the stairs and told Luke and Layton of Adam and Lily and what they were doing. Layton shouted "It's not their time yet!" and an all the way upstairs where he encountered Adam's trousers and boxers outside of the bedroom with a sign saying "YOU ENTER AND YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" Layton being a daredevil opened it only to be met with a shout of "OUUUTT" coming from Adam. The professor shouted into the room while covering his eyes "Adam you are sixteen years old it's not time for you to have sex yet!" **

**Lily's voice came up afterwards "Hershel you were sixteen when you did it and we are not having sex we are just making out!" The professor paled and said "That's beside the point young lady we have to think of where you are going to live" Emmy then ran up the stairs and whispered in his ear "She's living with you Hershel!" The professor turned bright red and muttered "With us? Oh well" Adam smiled at that silence and continued to assault Lily's body with kisses. 1 hour later they were gasping for air, Adam gasped "Best night of my upcoming life with you" Lily snapped her eyes open "You're staying?" she asked with opened eyes filled with happiness "Yes, I promised you Lily I am staying with you until I die in this universe!" "Thank you Adam!" She squealed as she buried her face into the crook of Adam's neck Luke meanwhile was listening in on Lily and Adam's conversation but at that moment Flora appeared and pulled Luke by his ear downstairs.**

"**Ouch what the heck Flora why can't I listen into Adam and Lily's conversation while thye are having sex?" "Luke yelped, Flora replied "because Adam and Lily are in love and don't want you to listen to their conversation otherwise they would have opened the door!" "Adam yelled at both of them we are NOT having sex we are just making out!" Luke said" why did Adam want to stay anyway?" At that moment Adam had appeared behind Luke, with his boxers on and bent down to Luke's ear "because I have finally found someone who loves me for me my boy!" Luke jumped at Adam's voice and whined "Why couldn't you have told us earlier!" Adam just laughed and walked back upstairs.**

**When Adam reached hsi room he heard Lily crying, Adam walked into the room and asked "What's wrong Lily?" "Maybe the professors right maybe we shouldn't do this!" she sobbed quietly. Adam however was unfazed by this remark of the two teens doing what they should do "Lily... don't worry Hershel understands he is letting you live with us so therefore we would have to be more careful though. But i have a girl on my side who is smart and beautiful who can help me out!" Lily stopped sobbing "Who's that then?" Adam pulled her towards him and kissed her on her cheek whispering in her ear "It's you Lily, i love you!" **

**Soon afterwards Lily teared up again and smiled "I love you too Adam,but aren't Pete's parents going to be pissed when they find out that he's dead?" "Meh i'll be ready and waiting for them to try and make a prison sentence since we both know what had happened to your parents as well as Pete,also Hershel will also stand as a lawyer for me as well as inspector Chelmey who i have learnt is a master of law at the court and has certain powers of a jury!" Adam whispered,hopibng not to be heard by Hershel,Flora and Luke. Adam however was still for a movement and went to the door opening it and saying "LUKE OUUUUUTTT!" Causing the young man to run back into his room,whimpering all the way about Adam in a ferocious bad mood! **


	5. Clive and Adam's true path

Between Past and Present

**Clive's back and Adam's true purpose**

**After the night of that conversation Lily was back to her normal chirpy self once again, scolding Luke when he woke the two teenagers up. Adam he attempted to skin the boy alive but Lily fortunately stopped him by reminding him that their ordeal of Pete's death was not over yet and when Pete's parents had found out they had attempted to make a court order against Adam for murder! However the inspector and the professor made sure that Adam did not get a prison sentence by telling the truth about Lily's parent's deaths **

**The judge then read the documents of the revenge attempt from Pete that was supplied by Chelmey and discussed that the jury need make no judgement on Adam and sent him free with no fine to pay. Pete's parents however were not pleased by the sentence and protested leading to the judge to declare Adams's sentence of jail for life upon both of them for persistent complaining about having Adam having no sentence. When Adam walked out a free man he told the journalists "I have done nothing wrong for I have had revenge upon a murderer!" When Luke, Flora, Lily, Adam and the professor got home the house received a telephone call from one of Lily's cousins and said he was coming over. **

**2 hours later it was revealed that Lily's cousin had found out about Lily's parents deaths and was going to visit and calm her. But what they didn't know the form of Lily's cousin was going to be a big shock to Adam's love life. As soon as he knocked on the door Lily smiled at that sound and went to open the door for her cousin, "Adam this is my cousin" she introduced him to Adam, Adam turned around only to be met with the cocky smiling face of Clive "Hello Adam nice to see you again!" Adam was shocked that her cousin was Clive and forced a smile on his face "Hello again Clive I take it that you have heard of me and Lily going out?"**

**Clive laughed "Of course she really likes you Adam so I would keep her saf were you Adam or I will bring about the end of London hunting you down with the walking fortress that I used earlier!" Lily shouted "CLIVE! Adam loves me he really does right Adam?" Adam smiled "Yes" Clive just grinned and said "I'll say no more to the both of you, now where's Flora, Luke and Layton?" Adam said "sadly Layton and Luke have been captured by Flora and forced to eat her cooking" Clive eyes widened "Oh god!" he murmured.**

"**Now if you can excuse us Lily and I are going outside for some air. Thank you!" Adam said pushing past Clive only for Adam to be met with a shock of two woman in front of the door, it was Rosetta and Belle waiting for their "beloved" Adam walked backwards away from the door and yelled "PROFESSOR, LUKE ACTION STATIONS YOUR PESTERING AND BULLYING WOMAN HAVE RETURNED!" Luke immediately leapt into actions and hid in the closet, Layton ran into the kitchen and ran down into the basement. Finally Adam snarled "Now how to get rid of two annoying vultures?" When he was about to think of an answer Rosetta let herself and Belle in! "Where's Hershel his apprentice Luke you jerk?" asked the furious redheaded woman.**

"**Yeah where's my Flukey!" Adam's face grew red "Call me jerk again I will see that a horrible end comes to you!" Immediately Rosetta was silenced and immediately Adam bent down to Belle's level and told her that Luke was not interested in her, and already had a girlfriend. Adam called Flora into the room afterwards causing Belle to lash out "Luke belongs to me he is my beloved MINE MINE MINE!" when she was about to slap Flora, Clive pushed her away snarling" Lay a hand on her and you will wish you wouldn't!" Adam agreed with the terms of Clive and said "Go and find someone else to pester!" Rosetta wouldn't take no as an answer and slapped him again, causing an enraged Lily to shout at her "You..." before she could finish her words Rosetta slapped Lily as well. **

"**The professor is mine you hear me you stupid girl!?"Rosetta yelled while spitting on Lily's face. Adam snapped, going wild with every punch finding its mark on Rosetta's head, after a while Lily decided that this was enough for Rosetta to have and pulled Adam off her. Rosetta started screeching at Lily words that would be improper to shriek at a young girl so in the end Lily had a punch knocking out the possessive woman. Clive commented "Nice punch!" Lily replied "I learnt from the best!" as she snuggled into the warmth of Adam's body. Clive dragged Rosetta outside and told an upset Belle to kindly "Push off!"**

**Sooner or later Emmy came round and asked what had happened when she saw a red mark on Lily's cheek. Adam snarled "one bloody student who's attraction for Hershel left me in a rather grumpy mood" while pressing a cold towel filled with water onto Lily's left cheek "Are you alright Lily?" Emmy asked. Lily felt her left cheek "I'm fine thanks for asking Adam but now we have bigger problems" She pointed at the door Adam gave out a large "FORGODSSAKE" When he noticed a gang of young teenage girls, Clive hid behind Adam and whispered "please tell them to back off they have been hounding me like wolves in their heat!" Adam sighed and said "You're still haven't got a flipping girlfriend yet have you Clive?" **

"**What did you expect a convict like me to have a girlfriend when he got out of prison?" Adam knew that Clive was right but he had to help, Adam smiled "Gentlemen and ladies I have a plan" Clive soon after was regretting the plan of Adam's as he noticed that he was placed in a rubbish bin and wheeled out of the doorway with an "excuse me coming through beg your pardon sorry" Immediately soon afterwards Adam said the codeword "Bill hawks!" Clive appeared out of the bin and shouted "WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID!" Adam sighed and left Clive to his fate as he was hopelessly out ganged by a pack of the girls.**

**Lily asked when Adam came back in asked where Clive was, she got an answer when the door closed "ADAM I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam sighed and said "when I said Bill Hawks I didn't actually say that he was actually here you idiot" Clive calmed down and snarled "That's no excuse, coming from a person who lost his virginity to my own cousin!" Adam palm faced Clive had made a good point but Adam made clear that he hadn't lost it quite yet. Lily smiled and "Well it is getting late so therefore I think that we should turn in for the night but Clive NO PLANS ON ANOTHER MOBILE FORTRESS!" Clive moaned "But this time I was going to make it twice as big!" Lily narrowed her gaze on Clive to say "OR ELSE!"**

**But as Rosetta came round she got into her car and started the engine" Err Adam" Flora pointed out that Rosetta was getting into her car and about to ram into the door! "HOLYMOTHEROFGOD!" Adam exclaimed fast and pushed Lily and Clive away from the door, Adam also noticed that Emmy would be crushed by the debris of the door and pushed her out of the way yelling "EMMY MOVE!" Adam however was not lucky as when Rosetta slammed her car into the door Adam was crushed under rubble with a huge wooden beam falling on top of his head! Rosetta then got out of the car and snarled "Hope you enjoy refurbishing Jerk!" Clive roared with anger as he noticed Adam' unconscious from under the wooden beam and pulled out his phone and shouted "Chelmey arrest the B :~ !" **

**Inspector Chelmey soon appeared and placed handcuffs on her and called out "Boys take her down to Scotland Yard!" the police took Rosetta away as well as ushering Belle away! Chelmey then noticed Adam under the wooden beam and frantically pulled the beam off Adam's injured body and felt his pulse "He's alive but injured!" he told Clive. "We better take him to a hospital just in case of this!"**

**Clive told the Flora Emmy and Lily to go with Adam in the ambulance knowing that Adam would need company. Two hours later Hershel, Clive Luke arrived at the hospital asking where Adam was in. When Luke and Hershel entered with Clive. Lily ran up to the trio and told them "Adam will be all right he is just angry that Rosetta nearly killed him and is already threatening to sue the doctors and nurses!" Luke ran into the room and saw Adam and noticed Luke and smiled "Hello Luke!" grimacing with pain afterwards. Lily ran over to Adam's side and nuzzling into Adam's neck sobbed** **with happiness "Glad you're ok!" "I'm made of tougher things Lily just you wait and see later!" Adam put on a brave face for Lily. **

"**Shhhh don't cry Lily I'll be fine don't you worry about me!" Lily gave a weak smile and said weakly "Ok" Sooner or later the whole gang left leaving Lily and Adam on their own, "Adam I want to ask a favour of you" Lily whispered into Adam's ear "Oh what is it Lily?" "It's about the future of us... do you want to go back to the future or do you want to stay 40 years in the past?" Lily questioned Adam "Lily I have told you once I have told you a million times yes I will stay with you?" "Why?" she questioned "The answer is that I love you, love is the most powerful thing on Earth and nothing can tear us apart...aside from a psycho who's in jail right now!" Adam explained to her softly.**

**2 days later Adam had gotten over his wound to his head and came out of the hospital assisted by the hospital staff telling him to be careful. Lily came out of the Laytonmobile and assisted Adam into the car only for Adam to notice something out of the corner of his eye Adam shock it off as Lily asked him "What did you see?" as she had noticed too! Adam shook his head and answered "Nothing!" Adam then got in the Laytonmobile and so an hour later he arrived home to be greeted by Clive and Luke who both ran in a minute later to stop Flora from cooking a welcome back cake for Adam. Emmy was there too and hugged Adam as he had saved her life, soon afterwards Layton helped Lily help Adam walk up the stairs where he noticed a figure sitting on his bed.**

**Adam gasped as did Lily, the figure however soon got up and walked towards the three and said "Hello Hershel!" the figure whispered and took form as a young woman in a scientist uniform. "Claire is that you?" Hershel questioned, the young woman smiled "Yes Hershel it's me, I see you have a new edition to the family!" The professor replied, indicating Adam "This is Adam a real boy from the future of 2012!" "Really?" she inquired; Adam commented afterwards "Yes I am! But why are you actually here Claire?" "It seems that your presence in the past has caused me to appear Adam" she commented**

"**Why?" Adam asked "You look so much like me Adam; it looks like you have my eyes" as Claire got closer to Adam and brushed Adam's hair to the side. Adam asked "Claire...by any chance did you have a son or daughter?" "Yes... her name was Maria" Adam was in shock he had a great grandmother called Maria. "My great grandmother's name is called Maria who has green eyes and hair like..."Adam paused as Claire was smiling directly at him "Yours Claire!" Adam whispered Adam collapsed on the floor causing Layton to help him up "That means Adam I'm your great great grandmother" Claire winked at Adam who pulled himself up in shock " This cannot be true!" he whispered to himself in shock. Lily calmed him down "Adam whether you like it or not it's true, Claire is your link to the past!" she whispered in his ear.**

**Soon afterwards Claire's ghost started to vanish "WAIT Claire I have many questions!" Adam shouted as Claire started to fade. "Adam you will remember me ,don't you worry" she brushed Adam's hair the side again Adam's hair again and softly told him "Hershel will take care of you Adam." "But why am I here, what is my purpose?" Adam questioned "Your purpose Adam was to be Lily's protector as well as protecting Hershel's family!" Claire smiled,Adam was shocked; God had chosen him for a herculean task? This was impossible "But I don't belong here!" he quietly said to the slowly fading Claire "Of course you do Adam, look at Lily she wants you to stay! Indicating at Lily who blushed. Adam just smiled "If the lord has chosen me for this... I will protect her and will break every bone in my body to protect her" As Claire finally faded she called out to Adam "I love you Adam as my grandchild so I think it's time you carry on my legacy of being here for Hershel"**

**Adam smiled and thought "I will Claire, I will i swear and promise you I will" after this Layton was in shock "This means Adam you are my descendant as i was the one with Claire when it happened or was I?" Adam snarled in his mind "One does not simply know or not!" Lily however was not put off by this and still accompanied Adam to his bed when Layton left the room afterwards she asked "Did she mean what she said?" Adam smiled "Yes she did Lily, this is my chosen path i guess!" **


	6. Marriage proposals and marriages

**Marriage proposals and marriages**

**Two years after the events of Pete's death and Luke was happily playing football in the huge garden that belonged to Hershel, Adam however kept looking up to his and Lily's room where Lily kept looking down at him. Adam brushed this off and continued to play for another hour, until Flora called them in to the professor's study, Hershel was waiting for them and told Luke and Flora to leave the two adults discuss adult things "Alright Adam I know that you have been looking at Lily strangely and don't deny it!" the professor grinned as he noticed Adam turn nervous and twitching, "I have no idea what you are talking about Professor!" **

**he smiled sheepishly. "I know you want to have sex with Lily Adam on your 18****th**** birthday which is the same as hers." The professor cheerfully said as Adam spat out half of his drink while spluttering "Hack cough WHAT?" "You heard me Adam, now as I understand Bill Hawks as you know is coming round this afternoon to discuss the events of Pete's death so I expect you to be on your best behaviour..." The professor said sternly to the now angry young boy "No way no flipping way no way I'm I going to discuss that blasted Bastards death with another murderer who killed Claire and others!" Adam snarled which caused the professor to sternly say again**

"**ADAM! Please do this for Claire as well for the others murdered by the explosion because of him!" "Fine!" Adam walked off with a pissed off look. Two hours later Bill Hawks came round to Hershel's house and began to discuss the events that had happened in the last few days."Now young man we have to discuss why you are so protective of young Lily Godard" the prime minister smiled at Adam, "I love her that is the only answer I am going to give you...SIR" Adam snarled the last word. "That's fine Adam, although there is something troubling you?" "I don't understand what you mean sir" said a puzzled Adam Bill just smiled and said "you want to sleep with her!" Bills eyes hardened while Adam's eyes widened "Who the heck told you that?" **

"**Clive Dove" The prime minister spoke in his monotone voice. Adam was filled up with hate again in his mind he thought "Note to self eliminate Dove!" When the prime minister left after the conversation Adam called Clive downstairs, Clive swaggered into the room only to be met with the angry face of Adam "I'll give you a 5 second start Clive you may start running now!" Adam spoke in a cruel voice. Clive ran, and after 5 seconds Adam ran after him afterwards while being watched by Lily, Flora and Layton who were laughing at Clive's look on his face as he tried to get away from a very pissed off Adam who was yelling " DOVE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO YOUR OWN MACHINE AS FUEL!"**

**3 hours later a very tired Clive returned home with a very tired Adam following behind, just in time for his birthday cake to be blown out. After the presents that both Lily and Adam got the two went upstairs into their room when all of a sudden Adam heard the door lock with Lily placing the key through the gap in the floor " I know how long that you wanted to do it Adam so now here's your chance to have me!" she smiled seductively and threw her black hair back, Adam however was unprepared by this comment."H-how'd y-you know that i-i wanted s-s-sex with you Lily?" stuttered the terribly frightened young man "Clive told me" she smiled, and pushed Adam onto the bed and started to take his shirt off while kissing him on the lips, Adam returned it gladfully while taking off her shirt. However before they moved on Adam noticed a shadow coming through the door. **

"**Excuse me for a minute Lily!" Adam chortled and yelled "F%^$ OFF CLIVE!" Clive scrambled down the stairs as fast as he could. "Now where were we Lily...ah yes I remember now and started to kiss Lily again with Lily finally taking off his shirt and moving down to his trousers "Oh god yes" Adam moaned as Lily undid his zip and took off his trousers, while this was happening Adam had taken off Lily's shirt and now was on the focus of undoing Lily's bra. Later 1 hour later Professor Layton came upstairs and heard "ADAM!" being shrieked by a familiar voice followed closely by "LILY!" **

**The professor put his ear to the door and then put his eye near the keyhole spotting Lily and Adam consummating their love for one another soon after he noticed the two relax ,Layton smiled his adopted son and daughter were now together forever and walked away. Lily smiled and then hiccupped Adam just grinned and said "WOW" Adam then yawned. However Adam had remembered something earlier, Adam's eyes snapped open and asked "Lily? I have a question to ask you!" She suddenly straightened up in bed "What is it?" Adam just smiled and said "Lily Danielle Godard, will you marry me?" Lily gasped as Adam presented her a crystal ring.**

"**Adam I..."Adam paused for a minute and thought "PLEASE SAY YES!" "YES!" Lily squealed and leapt into Adam's arms and kissed him on the lips. "REALLY?" Adam's face lit up with happiness, Lily nodded honestly and thus Adam shouted his first "WOOHOOO!" Luke heard that voice as did Flora and smiled to themselves Adam had completed what they thought was a fantastic idea of proposing to Lily. And so two hours later Lily came downstairs to tell everyone that Adam had just proposed, Luke and Flora shouted "FINALLY!" Emmy just smiled and Layton said "congratulations Clive's eyes turned as big as plates and begged Adam "Say it ain't so Adam...please!" "What's wrong Clive scared that my children will murder you in your sleep?" Adam smiled his sinister smile that freaked Clive out to the creepy meter to two!**

"**Now I think I need two best men here "Adam smiled, Clive voted for himself as well as Luke "Aright then you two you can both be my best men, although this is a first to have 2 best men!" Adam grinned at his two future brothers in laws. Lily then replied that she wanted Emmy, Clive and Katia to be her bridesmaids" Adam nodded and smiled "Fine idea for me Lily as I know that Clive fancies Katia!" Clive snarled "I DO NOT!" Adam just replied "Liar Liar pants on fire, I have seen you two snogging each other so you can't deny that!" Clive was stumped he had been beaten at his own mind games. **

**12 months later the wedding arrived and Adam was beginning to sweat like hell "Why am I sweating like this? Luke please tell me the right answer or I swear to god himself that I will make you pay for the wedding out of your moneybox!" Luke answered "It's because that all husbands often be get nervous on their wedding days!" Clive entered the room along with Dmitri Allen and Bruno, Clive smiled "Come on Adam the wedding is waiting for you" Adam just sighed "Last moment of my teenage life is flashing right before my eyes!" Dmitri just answered back "I know that you are worried if the wedding won't go right but look on the bright side Adam you're going to be a husband!" Bruno agreed "Can't get any happier life than that!" Adam sighed "I'm not sure guys!" he turned around to face all of them "I'm not sure if I can go through with this otherwise I would have been ecstatic which if you have noticed I am not!**

**Clive just grinned ear to ear "So are you going to declare yourself chicken and run?" causing Adam to grab the unfortunate individuals jacket and had a most furious look on his face that if looks could kill it would have killed Clive 20 times. "I'll take that as a no!" he muttered as he noticed Adam's face full of anger. "Although you and Luke are my best men, just remember I know what happened between you AND Katia behind the church!" Adam snarled, Clive terrified as he was nodded, Adam then smiled and replied "Alright gentlemen and annoyances!" Pointing at Luke who just snarled at Adam "Let's just do this thing!" Two minutes later Adam smiled as he walked down the aisle where Emmy and the professor were waiting for him "Good luck Adam" the professor smiled, Emmy just ruffled Adam's hair "You'll be a good husband to her I know it!" **

**Soon after the organ music blasted into the air causing Adam to jump high and whisper "Note to self the organist is on the revenge list!" Bruno soon appeared with Lily who looked absolutely radiant that Adam started to blush and had the urge to sweat again but luckily Emmy handed him his handkerchief and smiled "Don't worry Adam" she whispered when Lily got to the alter. "You may be seated" the priest smiled down the aisle immediately everyone obeyed including Luke whom Clive pushed down. Soon afterwards Adam began to exchange vows and as did Lily, "If any man here speaks that these two shouldn't be together or forever hold your plea!" "No? Then I now pronounce you….." "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU JERK!"A feminine voice screamed down the aisle Adam snarled "Who dares defy ME!" turning around to only view Rosetta in a clearly bad mood Adam just screamed "ALRIGHT HOW THE $£%^ DID YOU GET OUT OF JAIL? AND WHO THE F)*(allowed this B()&* in dammit!" Dmitri put his hand up and whispered "Sorry!" Adam grimaced at him. "I'll deal with you when this is over!" Adam snarled causing the poor man to shudder.**

"**It's typical and weird that you aren't in jail because of my injuries that you bloody gave me, I now have got over them luckily and think to yourself it's lucky I am alive otherwise the professor would have you down for murder and excessive pestering!" Adam snarled, Lily agreed with Adam's comments "Now if you excuse me kindly get your backside out of my wedding or do I have to do it myself?" All of the audience of the wedding turned and looked towards Rosetta with cruelty in their eyes, they all knew what a nuisance this stupid woman could be and they all decided to hold back until the time had come to hurt Rosetta badly! "As you can see Rosetta all of the crowd here have something against you! So if you harm me… you won't get out of the church alive!" Adam snarled.**

"**YOU CANNOT MARRY LILY SHE'S ALREADY BETROTHED TO PETE KING!" Rosetta shouted accusingly at Adam, who screamed "PETE KING IS DEAD! GONE! PULLED DOWN THE CURTAINS AND JOINED THE CHOIR INVISIBLE!" Rosetta snarled "You still can't marry her through Adam!" Adam bit his lip and finally his mind snapped, shrieking "SECURITY TAKE HER OUT OF OUR SIGHT AT ONCE!" Rosetta then rushed towards Adam but not before Clive and Bruno got there and held her back away from the two wedded couple "Carry on" Adam smiled at the priest who nodded "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Adam pulled Lily towards him and kissed her on the lips causing a shout of "NO!" to come from Rosetta who was easily shut up by Bruno placing his hand over her mouth who smiled.**

**Soon afterwards Adam and Lily had Rosetta taken care of by inspector Chelmey who threw her out shouting "OUT OUT OUUUTTTT!" Adam managed to get some alone time with Lilly and kissed her neck, Lily giggled "Adam that tickles" Adam just laughed and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Luke then appeared "Brother in law can I have a word?" he asked, Adam just smiled and bent down to Luke's level "Yes Luke what is it? " "You know Flora I think she might be missing!" he panicked Adam face went from happy to worried "Luke where did you last see her?" he asked quickly "Near the front door!" To Adam's surprise Flora then came in the room but this time with a girl who held her in a headlock "Listen to me Reinhold Luke is mine you hear?"**

**Luke grew angry and for once Adam didn't try and stop him, thinking "Meh she's going to have to let go of Flora or…." Adam's thought stopped and the restarted as he just let go of Luke and watched the fun unfold "Belle! HOW DARE YOU!" Luke's angry voice was definitely heard, Adam finished his thought "Or that will happen!" soon after that Layton soon appeared and saw his adopted daughter in danger and went to her aid only to be saved the job when Belle was punched in the face by a very angry blue capped boy, Belle immediately let go of Flora and ran out of the marriage ceremony while being chased out by Luke who was fuming about Flora being hurt. Adam shocked said "Well there's one side of Luke I never had time to notice before!" Lily nodded "I suspect his hormones are taking over for a bit to want to protect Flora!" Luke then came back in the room asking if Flora was alright.**

"**She's fine Luke, just a little shocked! She's up in the chapel room!", tossing Luke the keys Adam told him, smiling at him and even kneeling down to his level said "Go get her Luke, show her what love means!" Luke nodded bravely and ran upstairs to the chapel room where he wasn't seen until the time when Lily and Adam had to leave for their honeymoon. But while the party was happening downstairs Flora was being comforted by Luke who had sat next to her, not knowing that Clive was eavesdropping on both of them. "Are you alright Flora?" questioned Luke who put his jacket on her. "I think so, thanks for saving my life from the devils daughter!" Flora commented, Luke then blushed at that, noticing this Flora smiled. Clive then noticed Luke wanted to get something off his chest causing Clive to think "No he's not going to…"Clive thoughts trailed out as Luke then blurted out "I love you Flora!" Immediately Flora was stunned as well as Luke for what he had said, Clive meanwhile was shocked yet proud of his friend "And he did!" Clive thought returned.**

**Flora's reaction was then as followed: throwing herself onto Luke and kissing him, Luke returned the kiss while stroking her hair. Clive just watched open mouthed at how well his friend was doing! Clive however then stopped as Katia approached him and asked what he was doing "Oh nothing!" Clive replied only for Katia to push Clive out of the way and see Flora and Luke kissing. "CLIVE DOVE YOU ABSALOUTE LIAR AND SCOUNDRAL!" whispered Katia loudly, only to turn around and see that Clive had done a runner! Katia just smiled at Luke and Flora kissing and said "Good for you Luke, good for you!" Immediately after what appeared to be forever Luke and Flora broke apart to view from the chapel window of Adam and Lily leaving, Luke knocked loud on the window causing Adam to look up and see the two holding each other close. Lily looked up too and smiled at the two teenagers "I will see you soon ok Luke Take care of Flora while I'm gone ok?" Adam called up to the two lovers. Instinctively Luke shouted down "OK ADAM GOODBYE!"**

**Adam just smiled and walked Lily to the limo that they had purchased with Layton as the driver, "Professor you know where to go right? " Adam inquired. The professor nodded and smiled "Hold on you two!" Immediately the professor put his foot down and drove at the speed of sound causing Adam nearly to nearly fall out, Adam screamed "I REALLY PREFER TO BE IN THE LIMO PROFESSOR!" Emmy who was with Layton told him to slow down on the curbs and to her relief he did just as they got to the airport. Both of the couple's got out of the car's, Emmy stood to face Adam "Take good care of Lily ok?" before kissing Adam on the cheek, Adam nodded "I will!" Lily said goodbye to the professor and hugged Emmy "Be back soon" she smiled as Adam assisted her onto the airplane. As the plane took off Hershel smiled at Emmy "Adam's a fine lad, he'll keep Lily safe!"**

**When Adam and Lily got to their honeymoon destination Adam had covered Lily's eyes "Lily I'm going to take my hands off now ok?" Lily nodded "Ok to which Adam took the hands off and revealed that they were in Paris opposite the Eiffel tower in a hotel. "Adam this is ...WOW!" She smiled; Adam just smiled and then yawned "I'm so tired I think I might hit the sack!" Lily however gave her most seductive look at Adam and started undoing her wedding dress "Adam I've waited to do this for a long time and for once you aren't falling asleep!" Adam then retorted "Why" Lily then dropped her dress to the ground revealing her figure causing Adam's eyes to open and mumbled "I would like to retract my previous statement, so I think it's time for a very thorough investigation Lily!" Adam leapt on Lily pushing her into the bed.**

**They had sex and were like that for three hours until they both realised they were tired and both fell asleep. The next morning Adam woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom "Lily are you alright?" Adam said weakly Lily's response was a series of vomiting and hiccups. Adam entered the room where he noticed Lily kneeling down holding her throat and weakly mumbled "Hi Adam" while resting from her vomiting. Adam rubbed the back of his head "Lily I think we should go back it seems you've caught something!" Lily looked up suddenly and said determined "No! we came here to be together and so we will!" Adam just smiled and nodded and walked out of the bathroom to the dining room of the hotel and ordered breakfast for him and Lily when she grew better! Later after both Lily and Adam had their breakfast they went out and saw the sights including taking pictures as well! **

**Things were also looking bright at the Layton residence, Professor Layton and Clive had proposed to their girlfriends Emmy and Katia who gladfully accepted, The wedding's were to be held next year when Adam and Lily returned from their honeymoon. Luke and Flora meanwhile started going out as a couple and without Belle to annoy them the duo seemed very happy together although at times Clive regularly filled in for Adam regularly stealing Luke's hat and watching Luke's desperate attempts to get the hat back. It was obvious that Flora never liked the idea of Luke's hat being stolen so she often gave Clive a stern look to give that hat back and Clive happily obliged and gave back Luke's beloved hat, otherwise Flora would have hurt him….hard!**

**Sooner or later Flora and Luke got a letter from Adam to whom they both shouted "Professor, Emmy, Clive it's a letter from Adam and Lily!" All three of the adults rushed to the door where they found the letter in the hands of Flora, Clive nicely took it off Flora saying "As I'm the closest friend to Adam and Lily I'll open it!" All 4 of the others nodded and let Clive open it, Clive read it out loud and smiled "They are both fine although Lily got a bit sick after the wedding night although I can propose that can happen at these times!" Clive finished the letter and placed it on the mantelpiece next to their wedding photo with a picture of Adam plucking Luke's hat off with Lily laughing and Luke desperately trying to retrieve the beloved item of clothing he desired. **


	7. Pregnancies knife wounds and the twins

**Pregnancies knife wounds and the twins**

**Song seen at this bit (underlined).**

**Soon after the wedding had finished as well as the honeymoon Adam came over to the Layton house with Lily and entered and called "HELLO BOYS! I'M BAAAACKK!"Flora instantly appeared and ran down towards the two Adam hugged Flora who said "Well done Adam" Luke just stood there saying nothing as his best friend had gone from teenager to adult in one flipping day it was too weird for this boy "That means I can still pester you though young Luke" Adam laughed taking off Luke's hat, Luke detected the loss of his beloved hat and leapt to retrieve the piece of clothing he desired "Give back the hat!" he snarled. Lily however managed to see Luke clearly wanted the return of his headwear. So Lily plucked it out of Adam's hands and placed it firmly on Luke's head "There you are Luke, one Luke sized hat!" Luke just smiled and said "Thanks Lily!" Immediately the professor spoke "Adam, Lily now that you two are Erm married to one another don't you think you should plan for the new editions?" Adam and Lily's eyes opened "PROFESSOR YOU CAN'T CLEARLY BE THINKING THAT LILY'S PREGNANT ALREADY!" Adam shouted slamming his fists onto the table.**

"**Depends on whether you used protection!" Clive and Hershel muttered, almost immediately Adam reached across the table and grabbed Clive's tie and dragged him over the table to meet him "Say it again Clive I DARE YOU" Adam whispered. "Erm Adam we didn't do " Lily said, Adam shocked never thought about it and shook his head causing Lily to run upstairs to the bathroom with Adam following two minutes later. Clive counted down from 20 to see how long it would take for Adam to have a breakdown "PREGNANT!" Lily shouted happily to which Adam answered "OH DEAR!" Adam slowly walked downstairs muttering "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" With Lily following clearly worried for Adam, "It's alright Adam we will manage!" she shouted "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" came Adam's reply. The professor inquired if she was pregnant with Adam's child and she nodded " Clive however leapt to his feet and shook Adam "Listen Adam I know that you are going to have a hard time with the baby but you married Lily that's got to count for something right?" **

**Adam looked up at Clive and nodded silently. Emmy however was a bit pissed that Adam had got Lily pregnant early and leapt at his throat causing a worried professor to stop her from hurting the scared for life Adam! "ADAM WILLIAMS I WILL ABSOLOUTELY KILL YOU WHEN I GET THE TIME TO DO IT!" Emmy yelled, Adam yelped at hearing this remark hid behind Lily who stood up "Now that's enough can't you see Adam's in shock about all this?" Lily shouted causing Emmy to calm down and ruffle Adam's hair "You will be a good father and protector of your family right Adam? Adam nodded silently and said "Ok!" in a quiet voice. Emmy for once believed that Adam was terrified for once told Lily to take him upstairs and leave him alone for a while!**

**Two days after the fiasco with Lily revealing that she was pregnant, Adam was still in a state of shock not coming down for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Even Clive was worried about the young man who was about to be a father to Lily's children, so he had an idea to visit Adam in his room "Adam? You there?" he called into Adam's room to be answered with a sigh coming from a figure staring out of the window where he saw Lily relaxing by the garden with Emmy "Who is it? If it's you Luke then go away I'm not in the mood for your puzzles!" Clive's eyes opened "No Adam it's me Clive!" Adam just smiled "Come one in Clive!" "Adam I know that you are going through a hard time with Lily being pregnant but you married her and besides look on the bright side you will be a good father to your baby." **

**Adam groaned "Sometimes I wish I was born as you Clive, you get along with life after being locked up in jail!" Clive simply smiled cockily and said "Adam you can't go down any more you are going up in the world!" Adam finally smiled and turned to his cousin in law and aid "Cheers Clive!" Clive just nodded and smiled "Glad you're ok with that! ". However Adam turned pale and muttered "God help the poor should which is me!" Clive simply patted him on the back, until Lily came inside the room with Emmy "Clive, can you leave the room please Lily and me want to have a word with the father to be!" she asked.**

**Clive just smiled and said "Alright, but be easy on him he's just a little worried about being a father to a child" Clive out of the room and closed the door. Adam just stood still and soon after hugged Lily "Thank you for worrying about me but you shouldn't have I have talked it over with Clive and he agreed that I would be an excellent father to our child!" Lily returned the hug and buried her face into his chest "You're alright that's all that matters!" Emmy just smiled and said "You sure that you are alright Adam as you look a little pale!" Adam just nodded silently and said "I'm ok with that"**

**Luke however gained an unexpected shock when he had found Belle near the front door waiting for someone to open the door so that she could come in! Luke called Flora and told of her who was so Flora rolled up her sleeves and marched towards the door however she was pushed back by Adam who told her "Leave this to me Flora!" Flora could only stand there and watch as Adam pulled the door open and told her firmly "I told you once I've told you a million times Luke doesn't LOVE you GO AWAY!" The 15 year old just smiled and produced a knife thrusting it into Adam's left shoulder causing Adam to roar with pain. Flora saw this happen and ran upstairs horrified! Adam however was in a lot of pain he was screaming in pain and agony. "YOU daughter of a %&%$ you stabbed me!" unfortunately not knowing that the knife was still in his shoulder**

**Belle soon came into the house and said come on "Flukey it's time to go out together!" Luke just stood there horrified of the animal Belle had become and firmly stated "NO" Belle just laughed "Don't be silly it will be fun now come one!" She grabbed Luke's left arm but it was instantly yanked out by Luke who snarled "Get the hell out of my house!" Belle then asked why ,"First you are possessive of me not allowing me to leave my own house,2****nd**** you nearly hurt Flora and third you injured my new big brother!" Luke brutally shouted at Belle, Belle then leapt at Luke "If I can't have you no one can!" She produced another knife and was about to thrust it into Luke's stomach when all of a sudden a familiar hand, covered in blood grabbed her "Now that's improper of a young lady!" And with that using his good arm Adam knocked her out.**

**Luke noticed Adam's arm was bleeding bad and shouted "Adam your arm" Adam noticed it as well "ARGHHHH THEERE'S A FLIPPING KNIFE IN MY BLOODY ARM LUKE CALL LILY NOW!" Adam yelled. Luke complied and yelled "LILY ADAM'S HURT BADLY!" Lily rose up from their room and practically ran at the speed of sound downstairs "ADAM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Lily screamed frantically as she noticed blood on the carpet Adam was snarling "Lily get a clean towel and some cold water now!" As he came towards her. Lily saw the knife embedded in his arm and cried out "Adam there's a ….." Adam replied "I know...look...hold on a sec!"And with a few grunts and shouts of agony that could be heard from Scotland Yard, Adam pulled out the knife that was covered in Adam's blood. **

**Adam collapsed to the floor and snarled" get me a bloody bandage Lily, now!" Lily ran to the professor's room and grabbed the bandages with the professor following with Emmy and Clive. "Lily what's….OH MY WORD, ADAM!" Layton shouted. Lily handed Adam the bandages and so Adam tore a piece off and slammed it over the knife wound "Stay in there damn you!" Adam bitterly snarled as Adam placed it in the blood. As Adam placed the bandages on the wound he hissed a little because of the pain "THIS IS GOING TO BE HELPFUL" Emmy was just shocked and rushed to assist Adam "I don't need any help really !" Adam grunted as Emmy slowly tied the bandage to Adam's arm "Yes you do Adam you just suffered your first bad injury !"Emmy sternly spoke to him Clive however asked "Where's Luke and Flora are they alright Adam?" **

**Adam smiled "They are both fine Flora is taking care of Luke" Clive smiled and noticed lots of blood was coming from Adam's arm now fast! "Adam you're bleeding bad!" Adam just snarled "Oh no you don't" at his shoulder and slammed more bandages over his shoulder. Emmy left Adam to his work on his arm for a while and after 4 hours of mild cursing coming from upstairs Adam came down with a look of pain on his face "Are you sure you are alright now Adam?" Emmy and Flora asked. "Guys I'm fine now my shoulder just need a bit of room at times and it is not to be touched alright!" Emmy and Flora nodded, but while this happened Belle woke up and snuck behind Flora and rose her arm again with the knife Adam noticed this and stormed towards her**

**I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**Adam picked her up and slammed Belle against the wall, snarling making her drop the knife as well as breaking her arm causing her to scream out loud, Adam just snarled "YOU…YOU DID THIS TO ME DAMMIT!" Belle was for once in her life truly terrified of a boy when she saw the rage in his eyes**

**I hate what I've become the nightmares just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**Lily however was horrified of her husband showing his ultimate stage of inner rage as she saw Belle thrown all over the room. Emmy just yelled "ADAM….STOP!"**

**I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**Emmy rushed over to Adam and saw his rage possessed eyes, instantly Emmy backed away, the professor and Clive came in and saw what Adam was doing "NO ADAM YOU'RE KILLING HER!" They both screamed.**

**I've gotta lose control, he's something radical **

**Clive leapt towards Adam and tried to pull him away from Belle who was gasping for air Adam noticed and turned on Clive using his injured arm slamming him into the sofa. Lily however rushed towards Adam and calmed him down from his rage by hugging him hard, Adam however was still showing rage and anger and pain so much that blood started to flow from Adam's arm again. **

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I I feel like a monster**

**I I feel like a monster**

**I I feel like a monster**

**I I feel like a monster!**

**Adam however in the end calmed down so Lily was able to talk sense into her husband, "Adam please calm down!" she cried frantically with tears coming from her eyes "Lily it's ok!" Adam collapsed "I'm sorry!" he whispered "I'm so sorry!" Lily just smiled and told Adam that Belle had been taught a lesson by the most protective man in the new family. When Belle was about to get up Luke and Belle marched her outside and kicked her out "OUT OUT OUUUUTTTTTT!" They both shouted together! Belle landed on the ground hard and took off in tears. Luke then noticed Adam's bandages had come undone and pointed it out to his brother in law "Adam your bandage's…." Adam noticed and snarled "Lily cold water hurry!" **

**Lily nodded and ran off to collect the bucket of cold water for her beloved husband, Adam just snarled and growled "STAY IN THERE DAMN YOU!" as he noticed the blood flowing again. Lily soon appeared with the cold water and said "Here! Anything else?" Adam shook his head and asked them to leave him be for a while so he could get his mess sorted out! 5 hours later after some strong cursing coming from the lounge and Adam reappeared with his shoulder wound properly cleaned up and bathed in cold water sealing the blood and the inflammation of his skin.**

**Adam soon after found out from Emmy that the knife hadn't gone in properly and just lodged on a bone which is what caused Adam to pull it out of his shoulder so very easily. "Basically Adam, your body was too strong for that knife to get through!" Lily told Adam. Adam snarled "This damn wound is going to be a handicap for me for a while because of that bloody girl who is slightly crazy bonkers for Luke here!" Adam indicated Luke being helped to clean a bit of blood off him by Flora. Luke snarled "Don't blame me! You're the one who got in the way of her and got stabbed!" Flora agreed "He has a point Adam!" Adam saw no choice to but to give in, although it was his duty to protect his family, he had been given a wound because of this.**

**All of a sudden Lily grasped her stomach and whimpered "LILY!" Adam shouted and catching her when she was about to fall. "Adam it's….time" she whimpered. Adam panicked and picked her up and carried her through the crowd to the hospital down the road snarling "GOOD TIME NOW ISN'T IT MY CHILD!" Lily screamed again and buried her face into his chest as Adam arrived at the hospital "My wife is having her baby get a bed here NOW!" Adam pleaded the hospital doctor's recognized Adam and helped him out "Room B 47 Adam this way!" they shouted and took Lily from Adam and placed her gently into the bed, Lily was still whimpering when Adam left. Soon after Flora, Luke, Hershel, Clive, Emmy, Dimitri and Bruno ran through the hospital looking for Adam where they found him outside a room crying "Lily please hang on!"**

**Flora and Emmy ran over to him and comforted him. Luke, Dimitri, Hershel, Clive and Bruno meanwhile came over to Adam and calmed him down. And all said "Adam she will be alright." Adam lifted his eyebrow as he heard Lily screaming with pain and agony "OH REALLY THANKS GUYS!" he said sarcastically. And so 1 hour later he heard a baby's cry followed by another baby who cried out. 5 minutes later the doctor who had both treated Adam when he was injured and Lily said "Adam you may go inside now" Adam nodded to his friends who exchanged nods at Adam and so Adam breathed in and walked into the room where he saw an amazing sight that would be his best until the day that he died as he witnessed one pink and one blue blanket being rocked by Lily in her arms.**

"**Adam come say hello to your son and daughter!" Lily whispered to Adam who immediately ran to her side and sat down next to her. Immediately he asked "Lily, may I see them?" Lily nodded and revealed his son who had Lily's black hair but Adam's blue eyes while the daughter had Adam's dirty blonde hair but her mother's green eyes. Almost immediately the babies yawned and fell asleep in their father's arms. "What do you want to call the boy?" Lily smiled at Adam. Adam smiled back and said "Alexander Clive Williams" Lily then smiled and took the daughter off Adam "Claire Sarah Williams" She smiled Adam just grinned and sat with her for a while until almost immediately Adam's son was snatched by a familiar figure.**

"**What the-ROSETTA?!" "That's right Adam, this child belongs to me now since I can't have my family with Layton you can't have yours either!" Adam snarled viciously and went into automatic father protection mode, leaping at Rosetta causing her to throw the baby up into the air while Lily caught him. Alex was crying immediately because of this. Adam noticing snarled "NOBODY TAKES MY SON FROM ME! NO ONE!" He snarled as Rosetta made her escape through the window noticing this Adam shouted "You're not getting away WOMAN!" as he noticed a knife beside him he started to cut the rope which Rosetta was holding onto, Rosetta looked up and saw Adam with a "Wait till you see what's coming Rosetta!" look In his eyes. She also noticed she was thirty feet from the ground Rosetta also heard a sawing sound from the window to witness Adam cutting the rope.**

"**OH god don't you dare jerk!" she shouted up as Adam was about to cut the last part holding it Adam snarled "Jerk?…MY! NAME'S!ADAM!" he shouted cutting the last rope and sending her flying down and with a thud she was dead. Immediately Adam turned away from the window and ran to Alex, inquiring "Is he alright?" Lily smiled "Alex is fine he's just a bit shocked!" Adam grinned "I'll send the others in now ok?" "Ok" Lily nodded as Adam let the gang inside where Clive rushed in to view his cousin's son and daughter "My god they are adorable!" Clive smiled "what are their names Lily?" Luke asked to which Adam told them "Alexander Clive Williams and Claire Maria Williams" **

**Lily grinned at the father and said "Happy now Adam?" Adam beamed "absolutely!" As all the gang congratulated him the ghost of Claire appeared again to Adam, Lily and the gang" Awwww they are so cute Adam I hope you will be a father figure to that young boy "I will Claire" Adam smiled, Dmitri nodded "He will make sure of it!" immediately baby Claire woke up and sneezed causing Adam to jump a little "My little Claire" Adam smiled and stroked her head causing baby Claire to smile upwards at her father. "Adam what happened earlier I heard Rosetta's voice and some yells coming from you?" Layton asked "Oh nothing Rosetta like the psycho she is, tried to take my son fro me which put me in a pretty angry father mode so I had to err…" Adam stopped there.**

**Luke screamed as he looked out the window "Holy $%^( Professor, Rosetta…..she's dead!" The professor looked at Adam harshly and said "Adam you promised me no more killing psychos" Adam shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish look "What I can say rules were made to be broken!" Claire the spoke "Now that this is over what will you plan to do with your twins Adam?" "I will keep them safe!" smiled the young father and picked up his son, Alexander and held him close to his heart "Alexander you are so like your mother but you will have my protection as well as this I will protect your sister, Claire" Adam pointed out immediately the baby Alex sneezed to which Adam replied "Bless you my boy, bless you" Baby Alexander then started crying, he was hungry so Adam handed over Alexander back to Lily and began to smile"he's quite like me that boy!" Adam kindly said. Lily looked up and smiled "I bet he loves his father very much!" She said back to her husband. Adam replied with a loving smile "oh I know that boy will go to great heights one day trust me Lily I know he will, and I will love you three very much!" **

**THE END**


End file.
